TRUTH ~A Great Detective of Love~
TRUTH ~A Great Detective of Love~, performed by, TWO-MIX, from episode 124 until episode 142. Lyrics English QUEST FOR LOVE, QUEST FOR DREAM, QUEST FOR ALL TRUTH!! Because only the dream hidden in your eyes Won't be taken away by anyone Vividly now, embrace the truth!! In your smile you hide the scars of a cooled heart You're gripping tightly onto pieces of glass... Even if you lied to yourself, you can't become grown up Just believe in only your earnest feeling... Whatever kind of sadness and pain I only want to share it with myself, even among crowds of people... QUEST FOR LOVE, QUEST FOR DREAM, QUEST FOR ALL TRUTH!! My uncontrollable enthusiasm Draws out the future that I aimed for 'Cause the "answer" = "your own self"!! QUEST FOR LOVE, QUEST FOR DREAM, QUEST FOR ALL TRUTH!! Because only the dream hidden in your eyes Won't be taken away by anyone Vividly now, embrace the truth!! In the quietness of nights that we pass hugging our knees If we snuggle our backs together... The warmth of touched shoulders, your tears that flowed Will be reborn before daybreak...into strength!! Even if we're separated, we Can stop time and call out to each other, if there's love... QUEST FOR LOVE, QUEST FOR DREAM, QUEST FOR ALL TRUTH!! With a kiss that seems to engulf it Release the shut door Earlier than wishing for a miracle!! QUEST FOR LOVE, QUEST FOR DREAM, QUEST FOR ALL TRUTH!! The youth unfulfillable by an instant Shining from the twinkling stars Still with your heart pounding, run through and burn it into your mind!! Hope...fleeting... And loneliness...dreary... Nevertheless, I want to live at this street corner, with you...!! QUEST FOR LOVE, QUEST FOR DREAM, QUEST FOR ALL TRUTH!! My uncontrollable enthusiasm Draws out the future that I aimed for 'Cause the "answer" = "your own self"!! QUEST FOR LOVE, QUEST FOR DREAM, QUEST FOR ALL TRUTH!! Because only the dream hidden in your eyes Won't be taken away by anyone Vividly now, embrace the truth!! Rōmaji QUEST FOR LOVE, QUEST FOR DREAM, QUEST FOR ALL TRUTH!! Hitomi ni himeta yume dake wa Dare ni mo ubae wa shinai kara Azayaka ni ima shinjitsu wo dakishimete!! Kimi ga hohoende de kakusu tsumeta kokoro no kizuato Garasu no hahen kitsuku nigirishimete 'ru... Jibun ni uso tsuite mo otona ni nante narenai Tada hitamuki na kimochi dake wo shinjite... Donna kanashimi mo itami mo Tatta hitori wakeaitai hito-gomi no naka demo... QUEST FOR LOVE, QUEST FOR DREAM, QUEST FOR ALL TRUTH!! Osaerarenai jounetsu ga Mezashita mirai wo hikiyoseru "Kotae" wa (Itsu mo) "Jibun jishin (kimi)" da kara!! QUEST FOR LOVE, QUEST FOR DREAM, QUEST FOR ALL TRUTH!! Hitomi ni himeta yume dake wa Dare ni mo ubae wa shinai kara Azayaka ni ima shinjitsu wo dakishimete!! Hiza wo kakaete sugosu yoru no shizukesa no naka de Senaka awase ni sotto yorisoiaeba... Fureta kata no mukumori nagareta kimi no namida wa Yoake mae ni umarekawaru... Tsuyosa ni!! Tatoe hanarete mo futari Toki wo tomete yobiaeru yo Soko ni ai ga areba... QUEST FOR LOVE, QUEST FOR DREAM, QUEST FOR ALL TRUTH!! Tsutsumikomu you na kuchizuke de Tozashita namida wo tokihanatsu Kiseki wo negau yori hayaku!! QUEST FOR LOVE, QUEST FOR DREAM, QUEST FOR ALL TRUTH!! Matataku hoshi no isshun no Hikari ni mitanai seishun wo Tokimeku mama ni kakenukete yakitsukete!! Nozomi ...hakanakute...soshite kodoku ...yarusenakute... Sore demo kono machikado ikite ikitai kimi...!! QUEST FOR LOVE, QUEST FOR DREAM, QUEST FOR ALL TRUTH!! Osaerarenai jounetsu ga Mezashita mirai wo hikiyoseru "Kotae" wa (Itsu mo) "Jibun jishin (kimi)" da kara!! QUEST FOR LOVE, QUEST FOR DREAM, QUEST FOR ALL TRUTH!! Hitomi ni himeta yume dake wa Dare ni mo ubae wa shinai kara Azayaka ni ima shinjitsu wo dakishimete!! Kanji QUEST FOR LOVE,QUEST FOR DREAM, QUEST FOR ALL TRUTH!! 瞳に秘めた 夢だけは 誰にも 奪えはしないから 鮮やかに今 真実を抱きしめて！！ 君が笑顔で隠す 冷めた心の傷痕 ガラスの破片 きつく握り締めてる… 自分に嘘ついても 大人になんてなれない ただひたむきな 気持ちだけを信じて… どんな悲しみも痛みも たった一人 分け合いたい 人込みの中でも… QUEST FOR LOVE,QUEST FOR DREAM QUEST FOR ALL TRUTH!! 抑えられない 情熱が 目指した未来を 引き寄せる “答え”はいつも“ 自分自身”だから！！ 　 QUEST FOR LOVE,QUEST FOR DREAM QUEST FOR ALL TRUTH!! 瞳に秘めた 夢だけは 誰にも 奪えはしないから 鮮やかに今 真実を抱きしめて！！※ 膝を抱えて過ごす 夜の静けさの中で 背中合わせに そっと寄り添い合えば… 触れた肩のぬくもり 流れた君の涙は 夜明け前に生まれ変わる…強さに！！ たとえ離れても二人は 時間を止めて 呼び合えるよ そこに愛があれば… QUEST FOR LOVE,QUEST FOR DREAM QUEST FOR ALL TRUTH!! 包み込むような 口づけで 閉ざした扉を 解き放つ 奇跡を願うより 早く！！ QUEST FOR LOVE,QUEST FOR DREAM QUEST FOR ALL TRUTH!! またたく星の 一瞬の 輝に満たない 青春を ときめくままに 駆け抜けて 焼き付けて！！ 希望… 儚くて… そして 孤独感… やるせなくて… それでも この街角 生きていきたい 君と…！！ QUEST FOR LOVE,QUEST FOR DREAM QUEST FOR ALL TRUTH!! 抑えられない 情熱が 目指した未来を 引き寄せる “答え”はいつも“ 自分自身”だから！！ QUEST FOR LOVE,QUEST FOR DREAM QUEST FOR ALL TRUTH!! 瞳に秘めた 夢だけは 誰にも 奪えはしないから 鮮やかに今 真実を抱きしめて！！ Category:Opening Themes